


get you good

by gift



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consent, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Lube, M/M, Rutting, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: “Please, don’t make me beg,” Kun whines.“I like when you beg,” Ten tells him bluntly.“Oh, I’m sure of it.”





	get you good

**Author's Note:**

> (i have moved this fic from a previous ao3 to this one/gift@ao3!)
> 
> this is horny-for-kun coded. 
> 
> title taken from a roy woods song of the same name because i am obsessed with him lately.
> 
> i'm not good at dirty talk so don't expect it!!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!! its hard so i just stick to simple things. sorry if this is not horny enough dialogue for you. my brain just... cannot.

Kun wants to say he had no intention of _This_ when Ten texted him at 9 PM during finals week. This is Kun’s last semester—already applied for graduation and everything. So he doesn’t mind sacrificing some studying when he’s almost guaranteed to graduate when his little boyfriend sends an innocent text that reads simply, “I want a kiss.” He’s not too far from the campus dorms where Ten lives, seeing as he’s already been holed up in the main library for the last four hours anyway. He thought he’d go to Ten’s, spend a normal hour or two there, and come back. Some kissing and cuddling to recharge.

**Kun**

> I can spare a few kisses :). See you in ten.   


**Ten**

> :3c  


And what Kun means by _This_ is definitely when Ten pulls him through his dorm door and throws his arms around Kun’s neck and licks his tongue across his mouth. Kun knows he’s getting himself into something more than he bargained for.

Kun is playfully suspicious. “I thought you just wanted a kiss,” Kun laughs into Ten’s mouth. Ten pulls back but grabs Kun’s hair in both hands. 

“No, I want a lot,” Ten replies. Kun presses a peck against Ten’s lips, and Ten easily reciprocates it. Over and over until Kun starts thinking for himself that it just isn’t enough. Some weird visceral feeling that seems to flare up every time Ten slots their mouths together and plays with the hair at the nape of Kun’s neck. Kun feels his body push forward, and Ten allows himself to be backed into his dorm bed. His ass hits the mattress, and Kun is bending forward to keep Ten’s mouth on his.

Kun lets Ten’s mouth go, enough for Ten to realize he’s not going in again, and Ten pouts.

“Let me guess. What you meant by ‘a lot’ wasn’t ‘a lot of kisses,’ but—” 

“Yeah,” Ten cuts him off, voice hotter than Kun’s cracking sanity can handle. Kun lets a laugh of air out of his nose, and Ten’s mouth splits into a smile. “Unless you need to go, seriously,” Ten adds. “I’m not going to force you to stay. I’m not that needy.” Ten drags his hands down the junctures of Kun’s neck to his shoulders, and Kun can feel his skin burn in the wake of Ten’s fingers.

“But aren’t you?” Kun laughs, and Ten’s face flushes.

“Qian Kun,” Ten whines, annoyed and embarrassed, and grips Kun’s shoulders.

“Oh, now you’re just tryin’ to rile me up with that,” Kun tells him, going in for Ten’s mouth one more time.

“Am not.” 

“I guess I’ll go then,” Kun says, standing up right and turning up his eyes and head as if he were offended. 

“Okay,” Ten replies, maybe too upbeat, pushing his palms into the mattress behind him to support his weight. God, Kun knows he’s fucking in for it now. “Have fun thinking about how badly your boyfriend wants you while you’re in an old musty library studying.” Kun clenches his jaw, face still turned away, and he knows Ten can see it. Kun turns to him, and Ten grabs his right hand.

“You’re terrible, you know that?” Kun laughs, but maybe he’s just as terrible. Kun is this close to becoming fully hard. He doesn’t even know when he grew half hard. 

“You have every right to leave, but I think your resolve was shattered as soon as I touched your neck.” Ten takes Kun’s fingers and brings them to his lips, and Kun swallows, eyes too intent on Ten’s mouth. Ten parts his lips, and Kun curls his ring and pinky finger against his palm. “See?!” Ten says triumphantly at the motion. Kun can feel Ten’s warm breath fan across his fingers.

“Please, don’t make me beg,” Kun whines.

“I like when you beg,” Ten tells him bluntly.

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” 

“I love the role reversal thing,” Ten explains, and he presses his lips to Kun’s pointed fingers and opens his mouth around them. Kun runs his left hand through the front of Ten’s hair and imagines this exact scene but instead of Ten’s mouth around his fingers, it’s stretched prettily around the head of his cock. And that’s the thought that finally sends his dick to Hell, and it strains against his boxers. Ten slides a wet, hot tongue over the digits in his mouth, and Kun can only imagine his fingers inside Ten. Ten gives one lewd purse of his lips around them and sucks, looking up at Kun through his lashes before letting Kun’s fingers fall out of his mouth.

“You’re too pretty,” Kun lets slip out, mindlessly almost, and Ten averts his eyes shyly. Kun tries to bite back a smile over it, and it’s suddenly wiped clean off with his tongue swiping his bottom lip when Ten runs his palm across his clothed cock. 

“Do you want me to give you head so you can go?”

Kun, mind in a cosmic fog, only replies stupidly with, “Go where?”

Ten snickers. “Back to the library?”

“You invite me over to kiss you just to taunt me so you can get me hard and suck me off so I can leave sated?” Kun narrows his eyes playfully.

Ten’s eyes widen. “You make it sound like I planned that! Which I didn’t. I just wanted to tease you a bit.” 

“I just mean it sounds a little bit too good to be true and unfair.”

“How is it unfair?” Ten rolls his eyes.

“You need to come,” Kun says simply. 

Ten makes a jerking motion with his fist. “I have a hand. Who says it’s unfair? You want to be the one to do it, am I right?” Ten smirks. Kun places his hands on Ten’s shoulders and pushes his back against the mattress. Their knees press against each other before Kun plants one on either side of Ten, and Kun cages his wrists with his palms. He can clearly see Ten’s hard cock tenting his sweats. 

“It’s unfair because I won’t get to see it,” Kun tells him, and Ten’s chest rises with a silent intake of air. Ten’s eyes close, face flushing, and he turns his head to the side. “And I’ll think about it the entire time I’m in there.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Ten whines in that high voice. Kun doesn’t know how the universe granted such a sweet face such an annoying voice. Totally endearing though.

“This is role-reversal reversal,” Kun jokes. And Ten rolls his eyes. “And you like when I get like this, don’t you?” 

 

Ten pulls his knees apart, and out of his mouth tumbles a pathetic “ _Kun_.” He takes that as a yes. Kun removes one hand from one wrist, and Ten takes that now free hand and grips Kun’s forearm, eyes looking up at him dark and gentle with some kind of delicate heat. 

“God, I’ll give you anything,” Kun lets out stupidly. 

Ten props himself onto his elbows and says, “I want a kiss,” before puckering his lips cutely and closing his eyes. Kun can’t help but laugh, leaning down to peck Ten’s lips for the thousandth time. Ten pushes himself back up, and Kun falls onto his knees between Ten’s now-spread thighs. “I like this position,” Ten says hotly into Kun’s ear before dragging his lips across Kun’s cheek and back onto his mouth. So does Kun. He settles a warm palm on Ten’s inner thigh, and Ten pulls his mouth down Kun’s jaw and presses into the underside of his ear. Kun tilts his head, and Ten sucks into the flesh offered, licking his tongue over the spot. Kun pushes his hand up further, finger tips _almost_ touching against Ten’s cock laying against his thigh. Kun rubs his thumb in circles, and Ten lets out a soft but breathy high pitched noise from his throat. And Kun _laughs_.

“Your voice is cute when I do that,” Kun says, Ten still buried in his neck and sucking marks into the skin. Kun’s thumb circles dangerously close to Ten’s sac, and Kun can feel Ten’s thighs twitch apart. Kun grabs Ten’s clothed cock into his fist, and Ten can’t help but stop and press his forehead into Kun’s shoulder. Ten rakes his fingernails across Kun’s shoulder blades, wrinkling and pulling the cotton fabric loose. “God, I could just eat you,” Kun tells him as he gives Ten a rough jerk, and Ten whimpers. “I can,” Kun offers gently into Ten’s hair. Kun rubs his thumb back and forth over Ten’s cockhead, and Kun can feel Ten shake his head against his shoulder, declining the offer. “What do you want then?” Kun’s voice is low and quiet.

“ _Please_ ,” Ten lets out.

Kun laughs quietly. “Babe, you gotta tell me.” At this, Ten pulls back and takes Kun’s fingers into his hand, squeezing them.

“You know,” is all Ten says as he stares straight into Kun’s eyes. 

“Do I?” Kun smiles.

Ten’s face doesn’t falter at Kun’s playfulness. “I’ve been thinking about your arms and hands all day,” Ten tells him. Kun presses his teeth together, hard, and forces saliva down his throat. “Since I saw the picture Sicheng took of you on Instagram,” he explains. “I was good all day and didn’t bother you about it.” And Kun’s chest automatically caves in at _I was good all day_ , and primal urge drips out. Kun can feel the swollen head of his cock leaking, and his guts twist and tingle. 

Kun nods, but he decides he won’t give in that easily. Another smile. Ten eyes him suspiciously. “Say it and I will.”

“I want you to finger fuck me until I come,” Ten says, brash and utterly unashamed. Kun’s face slacks, mouth and eyes falling. Holy _fuck_. Every time Kun thinks he has any sort of upper hand—

“My god, Ten,” Kun says breathlessly. 

Ten pulls on Kun’s fingers. “Will you?” Is that even a question that needs to be asked?

Kun swallows and licks his dry lips. “Is Lucas going to come back tonight?”

“No, he owes me.” And that’s all Ten says about whatever that means. But that’s enough for Kun.

“What time will he be back tomorrow?” Kun pulls at the hem of Ten’s sweats, still on the floor between his knees, and Ten raises one hip and then the other to help him.

“He has an exam at 10 AM, so, if anything, he won’t be here until after 12.” Ten pulls his shirt from over his head with some urgency.

“Is it okay if I stay over?” Kun drags Ten’s sweats down his thighs, forgetting to take Ten’s underwear with them. 

“That was the plan,” Ten says, leaning down to kiss Kun.

“So there _was_ a plan!” 

Ten bites his bottom lip. “ _Stoppp_.” He scoots forward and presses his knees into Kun’s ribs. Ten looks up to the ceiling innocently. “There was only sort of a plan.” He pauses. “But if you really need to study, we can do this tomorrow. I promise.” 

Kun looks at Ten’s cock, visible and solid in his boxers, and then he looks back at Ten. “I really don’t want to study,” he says with finality, voice serious and heavy. An underlying _Let me fuck you like you want_. Ten’s eyes widen and he only nods his head before Kun rises and maneuvers Ten properly onto the bed. Ten brings his feet onto the mattress and spreads his thighs. 

“How do you want it?” Kun asks, pressing his fingers gently under Ten’s sac, the boxer fabric hindering skin-to-skin contact.

“Not with you on the floor,” Ten complains.

“Babe, the bed is meant for one person,” Kun laughs. 

“Let me sit on your lap,” Ten suggests. Kun doesn’t think that’s a bad idea. “I can enjoy your mouth and your fingers.” Kun almost shudders. Ugly.

“Okay,” he complies dumbly before shoving off his shoes with his toes and climbing onto Ten’s too-tiny dorm bed. Kun presses his back against the short wooden headboard and lets his head hit the wall. Ten finally slides his underwear off in a quick, exaggerated motion, sound effects included, and crawls onto Kun’s lap, knees on either side of Kun’s hips. Ten’s dick is curved between them, and Ten settles his hands on Kun’s shoulders.

“Sorry I’m getting off first,” Ten apologizes before making his point by grinding down onto Kun’s erect cock pushing against the fabric of his track pants. Kun forces a swallow down before going in for Ten’s mouth, and Ten grabs the hair at Kun’s nape. Ten grinds down again, opening his mouth, and Kun licks against his tongue, ignoring Ten’s cock on purpose.

“Come on, Kun,” Ten says into Kun’s mouth, swiveling his hips impatiently. “Hands. Fingers. Need it.”

Kun laughs. “Alright, alright. Lube is in here right?” Kun pulls open the small drawer of Ten’s nightstand with his right hand. Ten doesn’t answer, just closes his eyes and throws his head back with a whine. “You are so impatient tonight,” Kun comments, digging his hand blindly in the drawer as he ghosts his mouth over Ten’s neck and collarbones. 

“The usual safeword?” Kun asks. He _knows_ how Ten gets. Begging for him to stop or “no” only to get frustrated when Kun complies and does stop. (“Kun, I can’t _help_ it. Keep _going_.” Kun has lost his mind several times. Safewords _had_ to become a thing. Ten chose “pineapple.” Kun isn’t entirely sure why.) Kun finally discovers the bottle of lube and pulls it out, leaving the drawer half open.

“Yep.”

Kun nods. “Got it.” Kun squeezes the lubricant onto his fingers. “Are you ready?” 

“God, yeah,” Ten grunts out. “I haven’t gotten off all day.” Which is another way to say _I’ve been waiting all day for this_ , and it sets Kun’s stomach on fire.

“You can’t be loud.” Kun takes his lubed fingers and reaches between Ten’s legs. Kun can see and feel Ten’s thighs tense up, knees cementing into place, getting ready. “Dejun and Kunhang are next door, aren’t they?” Kun smirks.

“I’m not _loud_ ,” Ten defends.

Kun presses the tip of his finger to Ten’s rim, and Ten’s adam’s apple bobs in throat. A short push of air releases from Ten’s nose, hips relaxing, and Kun pushes his finger to the first knuckle. “You _can_ be.” And Ten knows he _shouldn’t_ be, seeing as how neither of them want their friends next door to know the two most unlikely people are in a sexual and romantic relationship together. It’s a secret—for now. Until Ten’s International Student Club no longer requires Kun’s student programming assistance. It would look sketchy. Extremely sketchy. Kun can see the rumors on Twitter now. “International Student Club leader and Student Programming leader are dating? Sounds like dirty business. I thought that club was receiving too many benefits.” Which would totally be a lie. The only benefit coming from this is the pleasure of dating and fucking Ten, TYVM.

“Fine, I can be,” Ten admits. “If I’m loud, will you be mad?” _If I’m loud, do you care if our friends hear me cry out your name?_ Kun twists his finger inside of Ten, and Ten relaxes his hips further.

“ _I_ don’t care,” Kun starts, “but your neighbors might.” Kun thrusts his pointer finger inside and out of Ten methodically. “If I’m being honest, I’d let anyone watch me do this to you. Our friends, anyone.” Ten lets out a tiny whine and licks across Kun’s mouth. His cock bounces and Kun feels it just barely against his other hand. “But not only will our friends next door know, so will the whole floor. That pesky little RA of yours…” Kun trails off.

“I don’t care, you know,” Ten says, eyes closed. Kun pushes his second finger inside Ten’s hole. Ten licks his bottom lip and ruts his hips, causing Kun’s fingers to slip out.

“Don’t care the RA has the key to your room and will walk in on me finger fucking you? Kinky.” Not that an RA would actually do that, Kun thinks. But teasing and taunting Ten never gets old.

Ten opens his eyes and gives Kun a look, pursing his lips. “I don’t care if our friends _know_ , you know, about us.” _I don’t care who hears as long as I come_.

“Interesting way of telling me to fuck you so hard you can’t help but be loud,” Kun unravels. Kun delivers a particularly deep thrust of his fingers inside of Ten, and Ten’s cock hits against Kun’s stomach, a small grunt falling out of Ten’s throat. He forces his hips down and Kun drags his blunt thumbnail on the underneath of Ten’s sac.

“Shit,” Ten lets out. Kun thrusts both fingers in steadier now, splitting them apart when he reaches the second knuckle. “Come on, Kun. Harder. Need it.” 

“You sure?”

Ten nods. “Mhm.” 

“Let me work you open more, and I’ll give you what you want.” And Kun can’t help but think as he fucks his fingers in and out Ten how hot it is that Ten refuses to touch his own cock, noticing how pathetically hard and curved against his stomach he is. Kun curls his fingers. “Three?” Ten nods, and Kun adds the third and final finger. Ten gives a groan in approval, his knees instinctually coming in to press harder against Kun. The head of Kun’s cock is leaking an embarrassing amount, the fabric uncomfortably wet and sticking to the skin. 

Kun takes Ten’s cock into his left hand and strokes it lazily with rough hands. Ten’s breathing is coming out in quick-then-paused-quick-then-paused huffs until a guttural cry is locked away by closed lips as soon as Kun squeezes the head. Kun fucks his fingers into Ten as he gathers spit in his mouth, hand at the base of Ten’s cock and eyes on his blissed face, before pulling his back away from the headboard and letting a warm glob of spit fall onto the head.

Ten makes a noise at the back of his throat, and Kun pushes himself closer to Ten—the space between them just wide enough for Kun to jerk his fist tight and sloppy, his knuckles and Ten’s cockhead dragging against his shirt. Ten once again presses his wet lips into Kun’s mouth, letting his mouth fall open for Kun to slide his tongue across his own. Kun’s fingers plunge faster inside of Ten, slick and messy, lube dripping down his wrist, and Ten’s breaths are getting harsh.

“No fair,” Ten whines, breathless. Kun doesn’t know what he’s referring to. Ten grinds and swivels his hips mindlessly, and Kun can hear the disgusting wet sound of his lube covered fingers hitting inside of Ten. 

Fucking his fingers in deeper, Kun takes out the third, using only his middle and pointer fingers to thrust in Ten easier. Kun lets go of Ten’s cock, Ten beginning to slide off Kun’s lap as he pushes forward. Kun and Ten are eventually on their knees—Kun hunched over as he picks up his pace and pulling his fingers apart when he reaches the edge of Ten’s rim. Ten’s fists are balled in Kun’s shirt at his shoulders, letting hushed-then-loud _Fuck_ s and _Kun_ s until they turn pathetic and higher pitched. The bed is creaking only loud enough for it to stay contained in the room, and surprisingly Ten hasn’t cried out as loud as expected.

“You sound close,” Kun comments, breathing a little bit harder than he’d like to admit. 

“Uh-huh,” Ten chokes out. But Kun doesn’t let up. Kun doesn’t give Ten any mercy in the form of his hand around his dick. Kun can feel his own precome dribbling down his cock and he channels his own desire to release into his thrusts. Ten is losing his balance—knees giving up, Kun still pushing Ten backward. “Fuck.” Kun pulls apart and curls his fingers all too rough, and Ten is practically yelling out, falling into an uncomfortable position on his side with Kun struggling to hold him up. Ten’s thighs are closing in, and Kun is starting to slip out way too easily, lube staining the sheets underneath Ten. 

“Don’t, don’t, _don’t_ ,” Ten chants at how rough Kun gets, Kun hovering over him between his legs, Ten’s back arching and knees touching. It’s making it harder for Kun to fuck his fingers in, arm and fingers tired and burning, and it only makes Ten more desperate. “Stop, I’ll go crazy.” Kun doesn’t bother looking for Ten’s prostate, but finds it almost accidentally on one particularly deep and fast push inside. Multiple loud flip-flops of _Baby_ , _Kun_ , _Baby_ , _Fuck_ , _Kun_ tumble out of Ten’s mouth. Definitely loud enough to be heard. 

“You’re doing so good,” Kun praises him, voice ragged and quiet. “Even Kunhang and Dejun know how good you’re doing.” Ten arches his back and his legs fall apart, a small sob pushing passed his lips and overstimulated-borne tears in the corners of his eyes. Kun pushes his stomach into Ten’s cock, and Ten ruts dumbly against the fabric and Kun’s firm stomach. Ten’s hands can’t find Kun’s neck or hair, so he opts gripping the cotton over Kun’s chest and cries out when he comes, Kun’s fingers still inside him. 

Kun tries to kiss him, but he misses by half a centimeter, mouth landing on Ten’s chin and the moving to his neck. Ten’s seed is soaking into his shirt, and Kun can feel it sticking to his abdomen. Seed is pooling on Ten’s tummy that isn’t covered by Kun, and he removes his messy fingers from inside of Ten.

Ten brings his hands up to his eyes and drags the back of them across his eyelids. “Shit,” he says, sweaty head resting, and almost poking off, at the opposite end of the bed from where they started. Kun circles a finger around Ten’s sensitive rim, and Ten jolts, but only a bit. “You _dick_ ,” he laughs. “God.” Kun smiles.

“Okay,” Kun says, trying to push himself away from Ten, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Let’s kiss just a little first,” Ten says, worn out.

“Ah, of course,” Kun complies sweetly, settling himself to rest on his side. He can only press snug against Ten in the space, and his hard, clothed cock nudges uncomfortably against Ten’s hip. Kun presses his lips into the side of Ten’s face, near his brow, and throws his arm around Ten’s chest, cradling his head with both arms and holding him close. 

Ten makes the first move in that he immediately turns his head and kisses Kun on the mouth. A slow, wet press of lips. The way Ten’s mouth delicately slots into Kun’s makes him feel weak in his stomach, and Ten’s hand slides into Kun’s hair. Parting his lips, Ten licks a devilish tongue across Kun’s mouth, and Kun chuckles against him, breath warm. They’re pressed together in a hot bundle of limbs and heat, and Kun just wants all of Ten. His cock doesn’t seem to be letting up, and he’s getting restless.

“You’re so hard,” Ten says into Kun’s mouth. He kisses him again, small, and nips at Kun’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Don’t you want to get off?” Ten grips Kun’s hair tighter, and Kun makes a noise close to a whimper from his throat. Ten’s hand falls from Kun’s hair and moves down to tap against his ass. 

“But we’re a mess,” Kun explains. He attempts to adjust himself in his pants, but it only makes it worse. He’s sure Ten can feel it against him.

“Then take advantage of it.” Ten’s voice is low, raspy even, and the sentiment makes Kun’s groin hot. _Can’t get messy twice._

“God, Ten,” Kun says into Ten’s neck, hips canting involuntarily. Kun needs more than this. Ten hooks his fingers into Kun’s track pants and tugs the hem, signaling for Kun to pull them down.

“Use me. Get off on me. I want you to come.” Ten’s breath is so hot against Kun’s face and neck, and Kun is sure his face is flushed pink from arousal and embarrassment. “Wasn’t I good all day?” he whispers. “Be good for me.” Ten tugs Kun’s track pants again, and Kun’s brain switches to autopilot before he tugs them dumbly down his hips, past his ass to his thighs, just enough to free his cock.

“Is this okay?” Kun breathes into Ten’s neck, warm and humid. Kun drags his lips across Ten’s skin and parts them. Ten lolls his head to the side, trying to catch Kun’s lips with his own but only obtaining his nose and cheek. Kun’s cock is pressing hard and hot into Ten’s warm skin, and Kun wonders when he became such a desperate man.

“Only if you keep kissing me,” Ten says. 

“I can do that.” Kun throws his thigh over Ten’s waist, thighs only able to spread so much, and tilts his head into Ten’s. He opens his mouth mindlessly against Ten’s, canting his hips into Ten’s side. The angle is difficult—Kun can’t plant his mouth exactly how he wants, but Ten gets messy anyway. Sloppy and open-mouthed and lazy. Kun can feel Ten’s tongue at his teeth, and Kun finds himself grinding himself methodically against him.

“Babe, don’t hold yourself back,” Ten says, voice gentle and reassuring. “You’re so hot when you get off. I love when you get desperate.”

“ _Ten_ ,” Kun whines. He fucks his hips up, cock leaking precome and smearing it against Ten’s skin, breathing harsh. Kun abandons all shame, or most of it, when Ten grabs into Kun’s hair and tugs. Kun ruts pathetically and fast, cock throbbing, feeling like he’s melting into Ten. The coiling heat in his guts begin to unravel as his cock slides against Ten with no rhyme or reason, swiveling his hips instinctually with half a mind. “Com— _ing_ ,” he cries out, grinding a little harder until he releases between them, come spurting against Ten’s side, the sheets, Kun’s worn t-shirt. Ten lets him ride out his orgasm, hips jerking and cock twitching.

Ten gives a rewarding chaste kiss to Kun seconds later.

“I’m sorry,” Kun lets out, face red. He pulls his thigh from over Ten’s waist back to his body and uselessly pulls his track pants over his messy, softening cock. 

“For?” Ten asks, throwing his own leg off the bed and planting his foot onto the floor. “I love when you get like that.” 

Kun closes his eyes and a disbelieving chuckle escapes him. “Thanks for asking me to come over.” Kun kisses Ten softly on his face.

“Always happy to be your distraction.”

“You’re _not_ a distraction,” Kun says, laughing into Ten’s sweaty neck. 

Ten giggles. “I’m kind of a distraction.”

“Only in the best way.” 

“Aw, you’re gonna make me blush.”

Kun rolls his eyes and bites Ten’s neck gently. “Shut up.”

“So,” Ten says after a few moments. “You going to the showers first or me? You look like you just came yourself and so did I.”

“I am a _grown man_ ,” Kun says, asserting himself. “I can surely walk to the showers with my partner without shame.” Besides, it’s late. Who’s worried about two nasty guys walking to the communal showers during finals week? No one’s paying attention.

“Jesus, okay, when can I buy your next self-help book?"

“I told my publisher I have to focus on my thesis first.”

“Charming,” Ten says, patting Kun’s face.

Ten throws his legs over the side of his bed, Kun following suit shortly after, and walks to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of Kun’s sweats and an old cotton shirt for his boyfriend.

“Do my underwear fit you?” Ten asks aloud. “I can’t remember.”

“Eh,” Kun says, quirking his mouth and cheek. 

“Good enough,” Ten says, flinging a pair to Kun’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm shy abt this and it's not great writing but hope you thought it was okay!
> 
> SOME OF US ARE KUN'S AGE OR OLDER AND STILL IN COLLEGE OKAY DONT @ ME!
> 
> thank you so muchhhhh to [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/profile) and [flyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyway/profile) for being the best ever. ♥ ToT
> 
> comments and kudos really appreciated since this is my first nct work after a very, very long time. i hope to write more for them in the future.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sunriseproblem)


End file.
